


Momentum

by EuphoniousGlow



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/F, Femslash, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoniousGlow/pseuds/EuphoniousGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tournament battle, Paine realizes she is drawn to Commander Lucil. Both women find passion and strength with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentum

Paine couldn't see with sweat in her eyes. A yellow and red blur passed her sight and then two metallic thwacks in quick succession as Rikku's daggers collided with another weapon. A burst of sound to her right told her that Yuna had fired a magic bullet at one of the Youth League soldiers. That left one. She felt wind at her back and spun, her sword rising just in time. With an angry curse, the man lost his balance and stumbled past her. She took a moment to wipe the sweat from her forehead.

The soldier who had attacked her was now trying to catch Rikku, who flitted around him making quick strikes before dancing away again. Paine knew that no clumsy man could catch the Al Bhed girl. Rikku laughed with delight.

Paine turned to find Yuna and saw her trying to keep space between herself and the Youth League fighter. Guns were no use in close combat, and her skirt twirled like water as she moved out of his reach. Suddenly there were footsteps at Paine's side, and she dodged out of Elma's strike. The young woman was about Paine's age, her face a youthful mix of determination and uncertainty. Elma was quick but acted rashly. Paine gripped her sword tightly. She swung at Elma, who raised her sword to counter the attack. Paine dropped into a low crouch, sweeping a leg forward against Elma's shins. With a cry of surprise the Youth League captain fell hard on her side, her sword landing on the rocks some distance away. 

As she stood up, she saw that her teammates had also defeated their opponents. Yuna was applying a healing spell to a burn on the man's arm, looking thoroughly apologetic and embarrassed at hurting him. Rikku's foe was clearly annoyed as he examined the numerous tears and cuts in his clothing. Rikku grinned sheepishly. 

Elma got to her feet with a groan, holding her side. She looked disappointed, and yet her smile seemed to say that it wasn't so bad _._ Elma turned to look at someone, and Paine suddenly became aware of the spectators. She had almost forgotten that the battle was a tournament and not a real struggle for her life. Youth League members smiled and cheered at Paine and her two companions. A slender, red-haired woman stood foremost in the crowd, her attention currently fixed on Elma. Rikku grabbed Paine's arm happily, and she turned back to her friends. 

"Captain Elma almost had me there!" Rikku drew a finger across her throat for emphasis. "She's tougher than she looks." Her braids were scattered messily around her face, and her scarf was torn.

"That was kind of fun," Yuna said. Her fingers lightly traced her gun in its holster. Since Paine had first met Yuna, the High Summoner had changed substantially. She was now almost as capable with a gun or sword as with her magic, though she still preferred to support her teammates rather than focus on offense.

Paine didn't have much experience in competitive battling, but she excelled at it. It provided a chance to change her routine, but she still had not felt particularly challenged by her opponents. They were young and overconfident. They didn't know how to use each other's strengths and weaknesses to create an effective strategy. She'd fought tougher fiends. Since there was no real danger, competitions lacked urgency. It was not yet over. Expectant Youth League members looked to Commander Lucil, and Lucil reluctantly stepped forward. She offered to test the Gullwings' skills herself if they would allow her to. Paine glanced quickly at Yuna and Rikku. They could barely hide their exhaustion. Her body protested any immediate physical activity. Her leg felt bruised from when she'd tripped Elma, and her arm muscles were sore. As long as no bones were broken, however, she could ignore physical discomfort.

Despite their own aches and tiredness, her teammates agreed to the commander's offer. Paine had heard impressive stories about Lucil's role as leader of the Chocobo Knights. She looked forward to learning whether the stories had merit. 

Paine exchanged glances with Yuna and Rikku. She gestured for them to use the triangle formation. It would be best for her to take the lead since Lucil was a strong and capable physical fighter. Yuna could provide support with blue bullets and magic, and Rikku would keep an eye on Paine's right side. Paine felt determined. It was time to test Lucil's strength. 

Paine walked forward and looked into Lucil's eyes, which seemed calm and relaxed. They showed experience and knowledge of exactly what she was capable of. Paine knew the feeling well. She'd learned to treat her sword as another part of her body. No doubt Lucil did the same. 

Elma told them to begin, but at that moment Paint focused only on Lucil. She moved first, bringing her sword around in an arc. She leaped back as ice crystals burst up from the ground where she had been only a moment before. Magic. She felt a shimmering around her and knew that Yuna had cast Reflect on her. Steel clashed behind her. Lucil had decided Rikku was the most vulnerable. Rikku had neither magic nor a sword to protect herself. Paine went to help her, but suddenly a water spell pushed Rikku backwards. This time Paine saw the glint of a claw before the spell hit. So the commander was using magical items, and the Gullwings' protective shields would be useless. 

Paine glanced at Rikku and saw that she lay on the ground, dazed. 

"Rikku!" Yuna gasped. She fired at Lucil, who ducked under the magical bullet and rolled, her sword clashing with Paine's as she stood. Lucil shoved Paine away and knocked the gun out of Yuna's hands when Yuna tried to cast a spell on her.

For Paine, the world narrowed into a tiny sliver of awareness. There was only the ground and her sword and her own heart beating inside her chest. Time slowed down. The sun burned the back of her neck, and she could feel the tightness of leather over her muscles. Red hair flowed like fire in the wind. Metal flashed. She felt Lucil's sword nick her upper arm, and though Lucil would not truly try to cause harm, Paine wasn't willing to take any chances. Paine withdrew to a safe distance and pressed her gloved hand to the scratch. Her shoulder wrap had stopped Lucil's sword from cutting deeply. 

She looked up at the commander and smiled. It would take more than that to stop her. For a moment they just looked at each other, both women breathing heavily. Lucil's hair was streaked with sweat, though her forehead protector stopped it from dripping into her face. Lucil raised her eyebrows, as if challenging Paine to make the first move. 

It was a dance that Paine knew well. By now they had learned the other's patterns and begun to anticipate each other's movements. In this way, the battle seemed almost like choreography; when she moved one way, Lucil would block her attack. Paine could tell from her opponent's subtle movements which direction Lucil would try to attack from. Paine didn't hear the cheers of the spectators when her flamebranded sword knocked Lucil to her knees. Yuna and Rikku shouted her name in triumph, but she took no notice. 

It was just her and Commander Lucil. She offered her gloved hand to the commander, who grasped it and stood up. 

"Well done," Lucil said, smiling. "You would have made a good knight."

"I was lucky," Paine replied, though she felt herself smiling as well. Compliments made her uncomfortable, but Lucil seemed amused by her humility. Their gazes met once more, and this time it took Rikku and Yuna pressing their congratulations on Paine before she looked away.

\--------------------------------------------------

Afterward, they rested and refreshed themselves and Paine received enough praise and looks of admiration to make her want to punch someone. Lucil appeared on the balcony above and made a speech. Normally Paine despised the formality of speeches and similar events. She hated insincerity and tradition because it reminded her too much of her Yevonite past. This was different. As she listened to Lucil talk about the reasons she'd become involved with the Youth League, Paine felt that she could relate to Lucil's feelings of being lost and uncertain, her purpose for fighting gone. Lucil had needed to find a new path. The commander's admission of her weaknesses made Paine realize that she truly respected this woman. Paine had also proven wrong those people who said women should not fight. Lucil did not merely lead her soldiers. She truly cared about them as comrades. She'd dared to go against the teachings of Yevon by siding with the Al Bhed. She had risked everything for a chance that the world might be free of Sin again.

Paine had known plenty of leaders who sent their soldiers to die like garbage, but she saw what Lucil was like with her troops. Lucil valued their imput in all aspects of combat strategy. Though most of them were impatient for battle, Lucil's calm demeanor reigned them in. It must have taken an incredible amount of patience for Lucil to turn them into a decent fighting force.

Though she appeared to be strong and sensible on the outside, Paine sensed that Lucil carried a burden inside. Paine knew what that was like. 

Paine's stomach tightened unpleasantly when Lucil mentioned Nooj. Joining the Gullwings had led Paine to familiar places. Her scars had not healed as much as she'd thought. She thought bitterly of Nooj, but she almost felt a sense of amusement that he helped so many find their place in this new Spira. She couldn't imagine him changing, however. He would use them for his own purposes, whatever those might be. After all, he left the Youth League when they had needed him most. It was a repeat performance, though this time he left no bullet scars, only unrest and anxiety. A part of her still burned with questions, but she had been young and foolish then. Nothing could change what had happened, not even answers.

Lucil finished speaking and looked out over the crowd for a moment longer. Then she disappeared inside.

Yuna's voice brought Paine out of her thoughts. "She really is admirable, isn't she?" Yuna said. Rikku made a sound of agreement and Paine nodded. 

"Two years ago, many of her soldiers died during Operation Mi'ihen," Yuna said quietly. "It must have been terribly hard for her, but she never let it show. I remember the Chocobo Knights were so helpful during my pilgrimage." Paine had not heard her talk about those days often. 

"I just wish I could be so mature," Rikku said wistfully. Elma appeared next to her, lifting a hand in greeting.

"Hey, you were great back there," Elma said. Paine noticed, somewhat guiltily, that Elma kept her weight off one leg.

"You did well, too," Yuna said. "It was a tough fight." Elma seemed pleased by Yuna's words.

"Well, I think that was just what we all needed," Elma said. "I was feeling a little restless myself." She looked up at the tent balcony. "The commander does what she can, but with Nooj gone it's been hard for her. I worry about her sometimes." 

Elma turned her attention to Paine. "I never saw the commander lose before," she said. She examined Paine curiously. "You're pretty young, too. The commander must have been tired with all the work she has to do." Paine almost smiled at Elma's support of Lucil. Paine had no doubt that she probably wouldn't beat Lucil again, if they had the opportunity for a rematch. 

Elma moved to leave, but she turned back to look at Paine. "Commander Lucil must have really been impressed by you," she said.

"What makes you think that?" 

"Not just anyone could be a Chocobo Knight. She only accepted people who were special in some way, people she could trust completely."

\--------------------------------------------------

Lucil inhaled the scent of green tea gratefully. She organized papers on her desk while she waited for the tea to cool. Her report for the meyvn - if he ever reappeared - was complete. She yawned. Her shoulder had a tight knot that the evening's bath hadn't relieved.

She was not at her best. Nooj would have been disappointed.Leading the Youth League was easier than the Chocobo Knights, but it presented her with a new set of challenges. The Crusaders she had once led were mostly the serious sort. They had to have that kind of attitude, knowing they could be killed at any moment. Those who couldn't move on with their lives after the Eternal Calm began joined the Youth League. The Youth League had become little more than an outlet to express frustration with New Yevon.

She wasn't much different from them, though. She just knew how to control her emotions

__

Today had been different. Yuna and her companions turned out to be worthwhile opponents, as Lucil expected of the High Summoner. Perhaps now her fighters would be satiated for some time. The young woman named Paine had been capable, and she provided the challenge that Lucil had needed. Paine looked like she was Elma's age or younger, and yet her bearing and attitude seemed older.

Lucil remembered Paine's red eyes. She saw them in her mind: direct, assertive, and confident, yet also thoughtful. Paine had not been talkative in the few times Lucil had been around her, yet Lucil felt that there was something familiar about her. Paine seemed cold and distant, but during the battle, Lucil could not mistake the passion blazing in Paine's gaze. Lucil admired that quality. Though she respected the meyvn, his cool logic did little to inspire her emotions. She enjoyed the excitement of her fighters, but they were often reckless.

In Paine, she saw a person who understood the danger of battle and faced it with courage, intelligence, and a cool head. All were important qualities in a warrior. Fighting Paine had given Lucil a thrill she hadn't felt in so long. For the first time since the Calm began, she had felt truly and vibrantly alive, if only for a moment.

\--------------------------------------------------

The Gullwings' visit to the Youth League headquarters had only been a diversion. In the midst of memories Paine would rather forget and the endless demands of Spira's citizens, it had been a pleasant and welcome respite. 

The journey around Spira had been interesting at first. The constant motion was disorienting, but seeing the places full of history and meaning had reminded her of the lessons of the past. The Gullwings' search for spheres had come up with a few useful treasures, though none gave Paine the answers she was looking for. 

She knew what drove Yuna to keep trying, and she understood within herself the real reason she had sought out a sphere hunter group. As for Rikku and her Al Bhed companions, Paine could only imagine that they were in it for the excitement and money. The sadness in Rikku's face when she thought no one was looking, however, hinted at a deeper reason. 

Then there was Gippal, acting as though he and Paine had only just parted, as if they didn't both know what had driven a wedge between them. Their close friendship could never be recovered. She knew it must have pained him despite his outward nonchalance. He'd been the one to show her how to use a gun the Al Bhed way, though she hadn't touched one in two years.

The Celsius moved across Spira on Yuna's whim. The Gullwings climbed ruins in Besaid, battled fiends in the humid jungle of Kilika, and watched the stars in Zanarkand while Yuna hid her face in the shadows. On the Highroad, Rikku argued with Cid that progress didn't mean deceit. When they later watched the sphere they received from Cid as an apology, Paine saw the cheerful mask fall from Rikku's face as the legendary Sir Auron spoke to Gippal.

The Gullwings parted ways momentarily as their pursuit of Vegnagun drew closer to its end. Rikku started a blitzball team with her brother and his friends. Yuna went to spend time with Isaaru; he could understand her sense of loss at parting with her Aeons. 

Paine sat on a bench in the middle of Luca, terribly lonely despite the crowd all around her. She hadn't felt this way since the Crimson Squad had broken up. She thought of Lucil and ached with the need of seeing her. She wasn't sure whether the desire was more in her mind or her body, and she didn't care. She didn't have much time.

Renting a chocobo was cheaper than paying a hovercraft driver. She left in the morning and arrived at the Youth League headquarters at sundown. 

Members of the Youth League clustered together outside. Some cleaned their weapons and armor, while others paced anxiously or talked with their friends. Paine walked past them, ignoring their glances.

Rikku would never let her live it down if she found out Paine was here. 

The female guard in front of the headquarters asked her what her business was.

"I'm Lady Yuna's friend," Paine said. "I want to talk to Commander Lucil." When she heard Yuna's name, the guard told Paine to wait a moment. She went inside to give Lucil the message. 

"She's not busy," the guard said when she returned. "You may enter."

Paine nodded and walked inside. Sunglobes strung along the ceiling lit the interior of the tent. Lucil sat in a chair reading a book, not wearing her uniform. Paine thought it was strange to see her in a cotton shirt and breeches. Lucil looked up as she approached.

"Ah," she said, putting her book down. "You're Paine?" 

"Yes."

Lucil smiled. "Lady Yuna and her cousin aren't with you?"

"I wanted to talk to you, Lucil. Commander." Paine crossed her arms.

"Sit down." Lucil gestured at another chair. "What can I help you with?" 

Paine sat on the edge, hands gripping the cushion. "Your purpose," Paine said after a moment. "You said you weren't sure what that was anymore."

"Yes." Lucil sighed and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "But that is how I am. I doubt myself: my ability to be a leader, my commitment to Yevon, my intentions, my desires." Her voice was soft.

"How do you know when you've found what you're looking for?" Paine asked. 

Lucil laughed. "I'll tell you when that happens." After a pause, she added, "I don't know what I'm rambling on about." She gently shook her head. 

"I don't believe you are," Paine replied. 

"But I will tell you that you've given me hope," Lucil said, her eyes bright as she looked at Paine. "I felt something during that competition that I haven't felt in a long time." Paine felt the heat rise in her face.

Lucil stood from her chair and Paine mimicked her.

"If I could," Lucil said, "I'd take away the sadness from your eyes."

Paine's lips formed into a smile. "I haven't heard that line before." She was pleased all the same, despite herself.

"A little silly?" Lucil asked. "But I mean it. I want to know you better." She moved her hand to Paine's arm.

Paine could not speak.

"Stay here tonight, Paine. Please."

Paine backed away from Lucil's touch.

"We're going after Vegnagun in a few days," Paine said.

"I know." Lucil's gaze was gentle.

"I wanted to see you before then." Paine looked at the floor.

"When you return," Lucil said, "I'll be in Kilika. I'm giving command of the Youth League to Elma for a little while."

Paine nodded. When this was over, if she lived, she would take Lucil up on her offer."

"In Kilika, then," Paine agreed.

\--------------------------------------------------

They defeated Vegnagun after a long and painful journey. Baralai resigned as praetor of New Yevon and went away into the country. Gippal went with him. Rikku said good-bye to Gippal, teasing him, and Paine realized that Rikku was over her crush. She was surprised by the appearance of Isaaru in Besaid after the Gullwings returned there. He hesitated then hugged Yuna. 

"I was worried," he said. Later, he told them that he and his brothers planned to build a monument to the fayth in Zanarkand. Isaaru went to the temple and the villagers gathered on the beach for a celebration.

"There's still so much to do," Rikku said that night, sitting next to Paine on the beach. "I mean, we have the Gullwings, right? Which means places to explore, people to help, treasure to find."

"How do you think Yuna is dealing with what happened?" Paine asked, looking over to where Yuna, holding Vidina, sat with Lulu and Wakka. Rikku knew Yuna almost as well as Lulu and Wakka did, and her face was thoughtful.

"She told me she saw an image of Tidus in the Farplane. She had to finally say good-bye. I think it will take some time, but she's moving on. Isaaru might have to wait a while, though."

"It's difficult," Paine said, "when you are so close to someone, and then lose them."

"Painey," she said quietly, frowning. "We all saw those spheres of the Crimson Squad."

Paine looked out over the ocean, the stars' reflections moving with the waves. 

"I'm glad you did," she said. "But don't worry about me. That story is behind me."

Rikku drew her legs close and wrapped her arms around them. She seemed more mature lately, as if she were no longer putting on a false smile.

"They still care about you, you know?" Rikku said. 

In the distance, Paine heard the bubble of a baby's laughter. 

"I'm going to Kilika tomorrow," she said, eyes focused on the waves. "Someone is waiting there for me."

Rikku grinned. "You'll tell me all about it later, right?"

"Okay." Paine never would have talked about this a year ago. Rikku wasn't the only one who changed. 

"It's Commander Lucil, isn't it? Painey's got a crush--."

"Shut up." A mischievous Al Bhed girl was pushed into the sand.

\--------------------------------------------------

Paine squinted from the sunlight as the ferryman took her through the center of the town. The racket of merchants and customers cluttered the morning. She'd contacted Lucil using the Celsius's sphere network. They had planned to meet at the gate to the forest. Paine was thankful that she had worn comfortable clothing for the hot day. 

They neared the gate, and she felt a jolt of excitement run across her skin as she saw Lucil. Paine got out of the boat and Lucil said nothing. She just smiled and touched Paine's hand. Lives spent fighting marked both women with calluses.

"This place suits you," Paine said, looking out over the town. 

"You think so?" Lucil watched a boy and girl chasing a monkey across the ground. "It's busy, but I like it. I moved here after the town was rebuilt."

Paine had nothing to say to that. She had never really had a proper home. 

They walked around Kilika and bought a lunch of grilled vegetables on skewers. It was easy to talk about silly things. Lucil, it turned out, was great at telling stories about her training days. While they stood on the dock and looked out over the sea, Paine turned to Lucil. 

"I had to fight Vegnagun. It was my duty as Yuna's companion," Paine said. "I thought I might not come back."

"You're here now." Lucil's voice was gentle. She looked into Paine's eyes, and her face showed that she understood.

Paine leaned in for a kiss. "Yes, I am," she whispered. 

  



End file.
